Rio de Luna
by asexysoldier
Summary: Esta precuela es un entendimiento de todo lo sucedido en mis futuras historias. Parecerá extraño pero prefiero empezar con contar el inicio de todo para empezar con lo que realmente será escrito pronto. Es una historia para disfrutar, y espero que te guste mucho porque tu apoyo para mi es un latido bueno a mi corazón. El prologo te contará precisamente todo lo que va en este re


**PRÓLOGO**

Siempre nos contaron que el universo era único en su especie; que sólo existía vida en la tierra y que los demás planetas solo conformaban parte de dicho universo, que la humanidad, los animales y los demás seres vivos como las plantas y ese montón de cosas eran nuestra composición. Nos enseñaron a cuidar nuestro planeta, ya que es el único lugar en el cual podemos vivir, donde todos los seres vivos pueden existir y que todo lo podemos lograr en este lugar. Nos hablaron de religión, de imposiciones, de tradiciones, de culturas, nos separaron en países y nos hicieron crecer con una nacionalidad distinta, un idioma distinto y cualidades distintas cuando por dentro seguimos siendo los mismos. Aún a esa época… ¿Quién sabría con certeza que existiría vida en otros planetas como ahora? Con tantas ocupaciones como la guerra; La Gran Guerra que acababa de estallar ¿Quién se iba a preocupar por lo que esté en el espacio cuando tu enemigo está en tierra luchando para vencerte? Absolutamente nadie iba a hacerlo, solo cuando los años de paz perduraron en el universo se preocuparon por ello y pare de contar estas cosas, lo que descubrieron fue y será siempre maravilloso. Simplemente pudieron buscar hace mucho tiempo atrás esas formas de vida extrañas, que hubieran sido menos costosas y menos mortíferas que desencadenar dos guerras mundiales; hubieran descubierto muchas cosas, hubieran descifrado aquellos mitos que de día en día nunca nos paran de contar, esas leyendas, esa clase de seres que a simple vista parecen sacados de la mente de un recluso en un manicomio en donde el psiquiatra haya abandonado su trabajo, pero había al menos que hacerle caso por curiosidad, solo para escuchar.

En 1910 nadie sabía que existía otro universo casi igual al nuestro asentado en cientos y cientos de años luz. ¡Nadie se preocupó por saberlo! En ese universo algunas cosas fueron idénticas a las nuestras: El clima, el transcurso de los días y la biodiversidad; el resto era muy vasto y estaba totalmente inexplorado, era único. Ese universo no tenía conexión alguna con el nuestro, por lo tanto no tenían nuestras costumbres ni conocimiento de nuestra existencia tampoco, tanto para ellos como para nosotros éramos unos completos desconocidos. ¿Pero quiénes eran ellos? Ellos eran parecidos a nosotros, tenían cara, piernas, y brazos y se distinguían entre varones, y hembras. Existían en igual cantidad y proporción que nosotros, tenían pensamiento propio y razón como la tiene un humano; pero no son humanos. Ellos son denominados "Seres mágicos" ya que sus capacidades son altamente elevadas a las de los humanos, son una raza genuina, multiétnica y erudita de la creación. Nacieron para vivir y existir en sus propias tierras con sus propios recursos y enseñanzas para la vida cotidiana de un ser mágico. Usaban la magia poseída dentro de sus cuerpos para salir adelante, para luchar y defenderse y para un sinfín de cosas más que a contar, son las mismas que usamos nosotros para vivir. En ese universo no existían las distinciones, todos hablaban un mismo idioma y seguían un mismo propósito: Vivir en armonía y reproducirse. Realmente eran seres con capacidad de sentir, de soñar, de crear y de destruir, seres que sabían la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, sabían amar a su prójimo y amarse a ellos mismos, a sus familias y a todo el ser que los amara; también conocían del amor romántico sin ninguna restricción, y aunque en un mundo como este sus prácticas fuesen condenadas por cuestiones de creencias ¿Quién iba a contarles eso y alterarles su ritmo de vida en ese entonces? Lo único que entendían era que con amor y dedicación todo se podía alcanzar, con razón viven tan bien, sin odio, sin rencores, y sin alborotos, pero como todas las cosas en este mundo, siempre se preguntarán si vivir así es su único plan. Este pensamiento desencadeno una serie de eventos demasiado crueles y que le pusieron un freno a esa armonía inquebrantable y la convirtieron en un mar de sangre revuelta en odio y poder. Quisiera contárselos yo en este prólogo pero sería demasiado extenso y de solo pensarlo, es preferible que lo escriba en capítulos.

Esta historia no es un cuento de hadas, ni un bestseller para que te conmuevas. Es para que la leas y entiendas que sí tus acciones se basan en tus buenas o verdaderas convicciones y no afectan a nadie, espérate siempre lo mejor aunque no sea así; pero si tus acciones son basadas en convicciones totalmente ajenas o malévolas y afectarán a muchas personas espérate una reacción en cadena que no se detendrá fácilmente. Es para que comprendas que tienes una elección en la vida: "El mal y el bien" y no hay manera de saber antes si te equivocarás o no; por esto existe la "Prueba". Este universo mágico conocido como Ceuta no sabía que era equivocarse hasta que solo alguien con sus convicciones ajenas y simplemente malas, y con un corazón roto para empujarse forjaría lo que estaríamos contando ahora, un caos inmediato del cual te puedo advertir que han salido bien, pero quiero que conozcas tú el costo por ello, que tú lo sientas y que te conviertas en cada uno de los personajes o para ser más precisa, en el que te sientas más identificado. Es una historia para que te sumerjas en este mundo de mi propia autoría, el cual llevo desarrollando desde hace muchos años y a pesar de los bloqueos o contratiempos que he sufrido a lo largo de estos años hoy me siento capaz y segura de escribir esta precuela a mi historia más reiniciada. Para entender lo que sucedió aquí, esta es tu verdadera introducción.

Quiero que sepas dos cosas: No te han contado nada aún, y el universo terrenal y celestial en el que vives para esta historia no es único. Pasa adelante, porque hay muchas cosas que sabrás y te sorprenderás a tal punto que vas a preguntarme, y yo solo voy a responderte:

De mi mente.

Marsh


End file.
